Nightmare's of an Hikari
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Arxina is a normal 9th grade girl. Yeah right her family is the rulers of the most dangerous gang in her town. Will Arxina be able to find love and stay alive for her own wedding well read and find out Roxas/OC
1. Meeting Arxina

Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.

Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.

The family.

Xenmas Hikari = Father

Saix Hikari = Fathers Parenter

Aqua Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)

Xigbar Hikari = Oldest brother (16)

Xaldin Hikari = Second Oldest (16)

Vexen Hikari = Third Oldest (16)

Lexause Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)

Zexion Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)

Axel Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)

Demyx Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)

Luxord Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)

Marluxia Hikari = Third Youngest (14)

Larxene Hikari = second Youngest (14)

Arxina Hikari = Youngest (13)

The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,

Monday Morning.

Arxina was walking down the hallway holding her books tightly to her chest. Unlike the rest of her family she was very shy and loved her books along with her brother Zexion. She opened her locker and put in her took out some more books and walked to her next class. Sitting in her seat in English langue. She looked around and saw Roxas and Xion. There family's were friends and she and Roxas are engaged.

Roxas sat on her Left and Xion on her right. Roxas and Xion are twins but look nothing like each other.

Mr. Cloud entered the room. "Good morning class today we are going to be reading the rest of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher sitting down.

Arxina pulled out her book and started to read. Arxina felt two pairs of eyes on her. She looked up and locked eyes with Riku cold and Sora Key the star jock players of the school. She shuddered ands slid further down her chair than she already was.

"Arxina baby what's wrong," Roxas whisper in her ear.

"I feel like I'm being watched," She said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry about it Arxina" Xion said turning a page in the book.

"What you doing tonight." Roxas asked.

"Going out with Axel and Demyx finding some information." Arxina said.

"Alright anyway, What is your lesson before lunch." Xion said.

"Dance." Arxina replied.

"Your on your own sweet heart" Roxas smirked.

In one swift movement Roxas and his chair was on the floor. Everyone turned around and started

at them and laughed.

"You sweetheart are in deep trouble," Roxas growled.

"So sue me love," Arxina giggled.

"Your in trouble Arxina," Xion laughed leaning on Arxina's shoulder.

After the laughing fit everyone clamed down and Roxas sat back on his seat. With a smile at each

other Arxina kissed Roxas on the cheek.

Maths.

Arxina and Xion sat there in maths smiling there heads of.

"That was a brilliant lesson," Xion smiled.

"Yeah, I feel a bit sorry for Roxas."

"Yeah that must of hurt."

"GIRLS." Ms Yuna shouted.

"Yes" the girls turned round smiling.

"Answer." She said.

" 1,233,112." Arxina answered.

"Correct." Ms Yuna smiled.

"I still hate my father," Arxina said.

"I know sweetheart, But you are going to have to live with it."

"Xion I can't I love Roxas but I hate my father."

"What would Roxas think if he see's you like this."

"I don't know,"

"Arxina you can't hide from what you belong to Arxina."

"I know."

"Alright girl, I will see you at lunch."

Xion and Arxina hugged each other and went there separate ways.

Arxina stood in the middle of the dance studio for her private lesson. She turned on her favourite

song whilst waiting for Ms Areith. Lift me up. After that Ms Areith turned up. After an hour of

dancing Arxina started to walk to the dinning room. Arxina's started to grow scared the hallway

was dead silent.

With an incident flash Arxina was pinned to the wall. With someone hand at her throat. She opened her

eyes to see Riku right in front of her smirking his head of.

"What do you want with me," She said looking scared at Riku.

"Sweetheart all I want is a bit of fun," Riku said moving his free hand under her shirt and upwards.

"Please, please, let me go," Arxina sobbed.

Riku looked shocked at Arxina he never Hikari would brake so easily.

"Perfectic," Riku said. Shoving Arxina into the wall and walking of.

Arxina sat there for awhile thinking of what just happened. First it was seifer last Monday and

know this what the god for saken hell is she going to do. Arxina stood up and brushed of all the dirt from the back of her skirt and walked towards the cafeteria.

Axel sat down next to Demyx.

"Were the hell is she," Axel muttered.

"Dude Arxina needs time to herself you know" Demyx said.

"Yeah but Demyx it's a Monday she's 10 mins later" Larxene said.

"She has a point dem" Zexion said.

At that moment arxina ran straight up to xigbar and hugged him.

Xigbar sat there looking shocked.

"Arxina sweet heart what's wrong." Xigbar whispered into arxina ear.

"He tried to rape me," Arxina said in a small voice.

"Who?" Xaldin said.

"Riku Cold," She said.

"Boys come with me, Larxene and Xion take care of Arxina," Vexen said.

The boys walked away leaving the girls. Larxene went into mother mode and sat Arxina down in her lap and stroked her hair. Arxina was still shaking.

"Sweety what happened," Larxene said.

"I was walking back from dance, when out of no where Riku came pinned me against the wall with his hand at my neck and one up my shirt." She whispered.

"Shit, Roxas is going to be pissed," Xion said.

Larxene looked at Arxina with the look of sadness. Larxene never wanted her only sister to get involved with this but family business is family business. Larxene was the head woman of the house she mainly cleaned the house for the family. Arxina cooked since she was the only one who hasn't blown up the kitchen. The thing was with that family was that they all were different in there own way. Xigbar loved his guns. Xaldin mainly did the travelling. Vexen was the scientist. Lexause was the strong silent type. Zexion was the researcher. Axel was a flameomatic person. Demyx was addicted to water. Luxord was the gambler. Marluxia was the flower boy. Larxene was the weapon person. No one be lived this but Arxina was the seducer or mainly the decoy for the men.

A couple of minutes later the boys came back.

"How is she," Zexion said sitting back down.

"She's alright know," Xion said.

Arxina took her seat in between Demyx and Roxas.

"Hey sis you alright," Demyx said. Stuffing a lot of cookie's in his mouth.

Arxina smiled and nodded. She was never the one to talk. Everyone smiled they knew if Arxina was smiling she was fine.

Later on in science Roxas and Arxina was sitting in the class looking at all the different coloured tubes.

"Arxina," Roxas said with a smirk.

"Yes," She smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Roxas smiled.

"Yep," Arxina's hand's went up and grabbed. The blue and purple tubes.

Roxas picks up the green and red one's. They pour them into a breaker. Then BANG. Arxina and Roxas stood there grinning there heads of.

(skipping past last lesson to six o'clock.)

That evening arxina was in the kitchen cooking dinner. As normal father would be home any minute with Uncle Saix as she called him. Larxene was in her room doing some work. Marluxia was in the garden. Xigbar and Xaldin was watching tv in the living room. Luxord was teaching Lexause to play cards. Zexion was sitting on the kitchen work top reading. Axel and Demyx were in the games room playing Killer House 3. Vexen was in his lab experimenting on something.

"Arxina," Zexion said.

"Yes," Arxina said. Chopping up some vegetables and throwing then in a pot.

"Why do you do as father says, everyone can tell that you don't like doing the work for him," Zexion said. Putting his book down.

"I'm daddy's little princess Zexion I don't want to disappoint him," Arxina said.

"Sis you can't hide under a mask for ever you know," Zexion whispered into her ear.

"Zexion, I have to," Arxina mumbled.

"You wouldn't be able to hide forever,"

"But-"

"Your doing it for Roxas aren't you,"

"No"

"Then why-"

"Zexion shut the hell up, I'm trying to think, Ouch" Arxina murmur. She caught her little finger on the edge on the knife.

Zexion stood there staring at his younger sister in disbelief his sister always told him what's wrong. But when he wanted to know this she wouldn't talk about it.

A couple of minutes later there father and Saix walked through the door. In a second flat Larxene and Arxina were at there sides. Taking there coats and weapons and making sure there was no injuries on them. Xenmas and Saix smiled at the girls and walked into the dinning room were all the boys were sat Xenmas and Saix took there seats and waited till Larxene and Arxina came in with the food. The girls filled up there and the boys plates and sat down.

Xigbar "So father how did the mission go today."

"It went perfectly we have the items we need so. Vexen you can start on that experiment know."

"Yes father," Vexen nodded.

"Arxina." Saix said.

"Yes uncle Saix," Arxina said. Looking away from her plate and into Saix's eyes.

"I had a phone call from your school today saying you and Roxas blew up the science lab," Saix said in the 'I don't give a shit tone but tell me anyway' tone.

"Well, It was Roxas idea we didn't know what was going to happen, so we thought it would be fun," Arxina giggled.

"Well, I can't blame you," Saix laughed.

It was as always the same at dinner. The chat and stuff that wasn't really important .

Later on that night Arxina was sitting outside in the back garden. Looking up at the stars Arxina wished. It was a rare thing to hear her say her mother's name. But tonight she did. It was softer than her normal voice. But it was her sad voice. Larxene was leaning out her window when she noticed Arxina sitting outside. What the hell Larxene thought.

"Arxina what the hell are you doing out there," Larxene shouted out of the window.

"Nothing," Arxina called back.

"Look sis, I know your still pissed of wit Riku,"

"Don't say his name."

"Look you can't hide forever."

"Don't do a Xion."

"Look sis we can't let you do this to yourself."

"Watch me," Arxina stood up from where she was standing and walked towards to swimming pool.

Larxene who was still leaning out of the bedroom window looked shocked "ARXINA DON'T YOU-" SPLASH.

"DEMYX, SHE'S JUMPED IT AGAIN."

"She what," Demyx ran in and leaned next to Larxene out the window. "Oh god, Not again, See ya sis." Demyx ran out of the house and dived straight into the swimming pool . A couple of seconds late demyx was at the surface with Arxina in his arms. She was passed out and everyone was at the pool side. Axel was holding a crying Larxene.

"She has to do it, doesn't she," Luxord said. Helping Demyx out of the pool.

"It's not here fault," Marluxia said. As the teenagers walked back into Arxina's room.

"Marly has a point luxord she has never liked this life know has she," Axel said.

"Yeah, I know she's just so innocent and she's being dragged into this," Luxord said.

"Yeah," Xigbar said.

"Arxina has been through to much, It's going to take a toll on her, But trying to kill herself is a bit going over the edge," Xaldin said.

"Xaldin she doesn't belong here she should be with her mother somewhere," Zexion said. Sitting down at Arxina's desk.

"He is right man," Demyx said. Sitting down on the side of Arxina's bed. Stroking Arxina's hair.

"If father never met Saix this wouldn't of happened," Axel said. Sitting down next to demyx.

"It's true, He's a different since he came," Larxene said.

"He's changed for the worse," Lexause said.

"We all have a point," Marluxia said.

"But we can't do anything about it," Axel said.

Then Saix stormed in. "You lot are in deep trouble." Saix was violent he never liked the kids but he lived with it.

"Saix she didn't mean," Luxord said.

"You lot have been causing me trouble ever since I've came," Saix growled.

"Please don't hurt us," Arxina said waking up.

"You lot are in a lot of trouble," Saix said.

"Look it was an accident she didn't know what she was doing," Larxene said.

"If you lot pull another stunt like that I swear I will kill," With that Saix stormed out of the room.

"Alright then," Xaldin said turning round and facing Arxina, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"

"Don't act like you know me Xaldin," Arxina said.

"We don't even know what's wrong with you, these days you only talk with Xion, Roxas Axel, Demyx and Larxene. How do you kept use to know," Xigbar shouted.

Arxina picked up a book on her beside table and throw it at them. "I'm staying at Roxas's tonight," She walked out the room and grabbed a bag and walked out the house.

"You idiots," Axel shouted.

With Arxina.

Arxina stood outside of Roxas bedroom. "Roxas you in there," A couple of seconds later Roxas had the door open. Standing there with just his boxers on.

"Arxina, What are you doing here," Roxas said looking shocked.

Arxina hugged Roxas and cried straight into his chest.

"Arxina sweet heart I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong," Roxas asked.

"Can I stay with you tonight please," She whispered.

"Of course you can,"

"Thank you,"

"Come on in," Roxas lead Arxina over to the bathroom. "Get dressed and we will talk about what's wrong,"

Arxina stood there in front of roxas mirror looking at her looks, Bright blue hair and violet eyes. Pale white skin and huge breasts and the perfect body shape.

Arxina walked into Roxas room, To see him on the phone. "No Axel…….. I can't do that to her ………… You know what will happen ………….. NO I WILL NOT DO IT,"

"Roxas what's wrong," Arxina said.

"Nothing sweetheart," Roxas smiled. Closing the phone.

"Why did Axel want you," Arxina said. Sitting down on Roxas bed.

"He wanted to know where you are," Roxas said.

"Oh," She said.

"Know why are you here,"

"Well I tried to commit suicide again. Then Saix shouted at us, Then I had an argument with Xaldin,"

"Arxina," Roxas said pulling her towards him.

"Why? I had to be the one who it has to happen to me," She whispered.

"Know I don't want you blaming yourself for it,"

"Ok Roxas,"

"Know lets get you something to drink,"

"Apple Juice pleases,"

"Alright," Roxas exit the room and a couple of minutes later enter back into the room with a mug.

"Thanks Roxas," Arxina smiled taking the cup from his hands.

"No problem," He smiled.

"Roxas I have a question to ask,"

"Why me why not that namine girl you like."

"Because I love you Arxina."

"Yeah,"

"Hey, What's wrong"

"Your hands are on my breasts,"

"Oh shit sorry,"

Arxina giggled when she saw Roxas blush 10 shades of Red. She smiled brightly at Roxas and he turned back to his normal shade.

"You got your stuff for tomorrow,"

"I'll borrow some clothes of Xion she has half my wardrobe for emergencies remember,"

"Of course I do,"

"Roxas,"

"Yes"

"Can me you Xion bunk of school tomorrow and go to the beach,"

"Yeah the would be great,"

"Roxas"

"What"

"I never knew you liked hello kitty,"

"What are you on about,"

"You boxers have I love hello Kitty on the back,"

"THEY WHAT"

"Just kidding,"

"Arxina you naught Minx,"

"Well I'm as naughty as your sister taught me to be,"

"Arxina," Roxas growled

"bite me," With that Arxina leapt of Roxas bed and ran towards the door.

Roxas jumped right in front of the door and block Arxina's only escape.

"Know know Arxina we don't want to be doing that know do we,"

"Roxas,"

"Oh no don't think about it Arxina,"

Roxas started to tickle Arxina's sides.

"r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-roxas don't I-I-I-I-i-i-I-I-I-I-I-'m t-t-t-t-t-t-ticklish," Arxina giggled.

"That's to whole point,"

"You are an arse Roxas,"

"A hot sexy arse you mean," He said and stopped tickling Arxina.

"Well, Maybe I know hotter boys than you,"

"Really but know of them can make you do this,"

Roxas started to lick up and down Arxina's neck and she started making soft moaning noises.

"Ok you're my only Lover Boy," Arxina giggled.

"Well good,"

"Any way I think we should get some sleep,"

"Yeah we should,"

"Night Angle,""Night Roxas,"

That Night Roxas fell asleep with Arxina in his arms.

The next morning Arxina woke with Roxas arms around her waist.

"Roxas come ,get ready Arxina what are doing here?" Xion said. Walking into the room.

"I came late last night," Arxina said. Getting out of the bed.

"Come on lets get you some more cloths," Xion said. Dragging Arxina out of Roxas room and into her room. Arxina stood there looking at the outfit's in front of her. There was three a black and white one, blue and purple one and a Red and black one.

"I will take the black and white one," Arxina said. Arxina was later dressed in a black long sleeved button up shirt, under nephi a white corset. With white fingerless gloves. A pair on black trousers and white high heel boots. She left her hair down and put a white paper flower in her hair.

"What you think" Xion said. She had the same outfit as Arxina but no flower and it was Red and Black.

"You know I like you hair when it's down Arxina it gives you more of a floaty look,"

"Xion don't"

"Arxina any one would want to be you and you know that,"

"I know Xion,""Arxina,"

"Yes Xion,"

"Your in love,"

"Shut up,"

"Any way you remember my mum wants to talk to you about the wedding remember,"

"Don't remind me,"

"Your going to look like a millionaire,"

"I am a millionaire,"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm really looking forward to it,"

"No one can the two most famous kids in Destiny getting married,"

"I already know that,"

"You are so going to look like,"

"XION SHUT UP,"

"Sorry"

"What's gonna happen to use,"

"What do you mean,"

"You know what we work as,"

"Yeah, But with us they won't find it,"

"True, yeah we are going to the beach today,"

"Cool,"

"Come on then lets get everything ready,"

Xion and Arxina was standing in the kitchen making the sandwiches when Roxas came up behind the girls and put his arms around there shoulders. "How are my favourite girls,"

"Roxas not know," Arxina giggled.

Roxas kissed the girls on the cheeks, "And why not,"

"Because bro we have knifes in our hands and you don't want your eyeballs to be taken out know do you," Xion said.

"Alright then I'll see you girls later," Roxas smiled and left the room.

"I think everything is done," Xion said. Putting the food into a hamper.

"Yep all we need to do is pack the car," Arxina said. Right at the moment Arxina's mobile rang. "Hello,"

"ARXINA WERE THE HELL ARE YOU," Axel's voice roared.

"When did you start to care,"

"Arxina what is you problem,"

"You really want to know, Well I have had it I have to do everything for you lot cover when ever the police come round, Having to make me want me then kill them,"

"Arxina it's not my faul-"

"SHUT UP I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY AXEL,"

"Arxina please you are everything to us,"

"I don't care I just want to be Roxas and Xion,"

"Sis please,"

"Don't you Dare say your sorry Axel, I don't care what you or the others have to say,"

"Arxina father is going crazy over you,"

"Axel, don't do this to me,"

"Sis just come home please,"

"FUCK YOU AXEL-" And with that Arxina broke her phone in half and sat in side Roxas's 4 by 4 with a pout, Xion was sitting in the back, Arxina was in the front passenger seat and Roxas was driving. Arxina was staring out the window and Xion was asleep on the backseats.

"Xion told me that Axel called," Roxas said.

"So" Arxina murmured.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"I don't want to do this work,"

"You mean the stuff your father wants you to do,"

Arxina nodded her head. "I only have done those things thinking of you,"

"Arxina sweetie, You know that the more you hang around with me the more danger you are in,"

Arxina nodded her head and muttered, "I know."

"But why do you do it,"

"It's the family business Roxas,"

"Any other reason,"

"Yeah, You,"

"Me,"

"I do the family business means a lot to daddy,"

"Arxina,"

"What"

"Cheese"

"ROXAS NOT AGAIN,"

Well that's the first chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Arxina after you and she'll send you into a deep nightmare sleep.

Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina.


	2. The beach

Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.

Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.

The family.

Xenmas Light Hikari = Father

Saix Moon Hikari = Fathers Parenter

Aqua Warrior Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)

Xigbar Space Hikari = Oldest brother (16)

Xaldin Wind Hikari = Second Oldest (16)

Vexen Ice Hikari = Third Oldest (16)

Lexause Rock Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)

Zexion Shadow Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)

Axel Fire Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)

Demyx Water Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)

Luxord Time Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)

Marluxia Flower Hikari = Third Youngest (14)

Larxene Thunder Hikari = second Youngest (14)

Arxina Nightmare Hikari = Youngest (13)

The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,

At the Beach

Arxina Pov

Me and Xion was sunbathing and Roxas was being an idiot in the sea. Xion was fast asleep on her towel and I was reading a book. I put down the book and ran towards Roxas who was standing in the of the sea line. I jumped onto his back and shoved him down to the sand.

"Arxina what the hell," Roxas said.

I got of his back and did my cute impression and voice. "I don't know what your on about Roxas,"

"Yeah right woman you jumped me," roxas said. Standing up and rubbing all the sand out of his hair.

"Ah is little Roxas sad because he has nasty sand in his hair," I whined.

"Arxina you know you are bloody annoying,"

"Yeah I know,"

I looked at Roxas and saw a smirk on his face, "Oh fuck," Was all I was appal to say since Roxas picked me up and through me into the sea.

"Roxas what the hell," I screamed when I came to the surface and ran my fingers throw my hair, "Roxas you know sea water doesn't go well with my hair,"

"Well you shouldn't of jumped me,"

"Roxas for fuck sake it was a joke,"

"yeah right your getting payback on me aren't you,"

"No,"

"Then why do it,"

"I felt like it,"

Roxas smirked at the comment and dived in next to me. I smiled at Roxas and we started to fight in the water. Roxas won by sitting on my stomach. We walked back to were we were sitting to find Xion sitting up and reading my book.

"So your back then," Xion said.

"What's got your knickers in a twist," roxas asked.

"Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Zexion and Marluxia called," she said.

"What the fuck did they want," I said.

"Wanted to know where you were and why we ain't at school," She said.

"You didn't tell them did you," Roxas said.

"Do you think I'm blond," She said.

I stood there trying to imagine Xion as blond.

"Well you act like it," Roxas said.

"Roxas you bully," I shouted, shoving him over.

"What the fuck woman," He shouted.

"Don't be mean to your sister," I said. Sitting down next to Xion.

"What are you my mother," He said.

"No, I'm your girlfriend," I replied.

"Bitch," He muttered.

"Yes but you love me for it," I said.

"So what are we going to be doing today," Xion said.

Roxas laid down next to me, "Well, It's nearly the end of the day," he said.

"Well should we eat lunch and get ready to go home," I said.

Xion and Roxas nodded and we started to eat lunch. We had sandwiches, Cakes, Fruit, chocolate, crisps and sweet's. After they finished there lunch. They decided to play a bit of beach volleyball. They were playing a games when Roxas's phone rang.

"Hello Roxas speaking," Roxas said.

"ROXAS WERE THER HELL IS MY DAUGHTER," Xenmas said.

"Mr Hikari," Roxas said.

"Answer my question Roxas,"

"we are at the beach sir,"

"Why are you there instead of at school,"

"Arxina really didn't want to go in today sir,"

"May I speak to my daughter,"

"Of course sir," roxas said. "ARXINA PHONE,"

I looked at roxas shrugged my shoulders. Went over to Roxas and took the phone.

"Arxina speaking," I said.

"Arxina Sweety," My father said.

"Daddy"

"Sweety were are you,"

"We are on the beach,"

"Sweet heart why don't you want to speak with the others,"

"I really haven't had the best time daddy,"

"Sweety just come home and we will sort this out,"

"I'll be back home tomorrow daddy,"

"Alright sweet heart,"

I shut down the phone. "Guys can we go home know,"

"Sure," Xion said.

"What did he want," Roxas said,

"Nothing to do with you nosy," I said. Getting into the car.

"Roxas, You are to nosy," Xion said. Sitting in the back.

"Can't help it," Roxas said. Getting into the drivers seat and speeding done the street.

Me and Xion were holding onto are seats with looks on are face's saying we are going to die and roxas laughing like a mental patient.

"Roxas for fuck sake brother your are going to get us killed," Xion screamed over the rushing wind from the force of Roxas's driving.

All I did was scream.

Roxas looked behind him at his sister and shouted, "Stop being a fucking wimp Xion,"

"Roxas please slow done you are starting to scare me," I shouted throw the tears escaping from my eyes.

Roxas looked t me and smirked. I knew that smirk.

"Roxas don't you bloody dare," I shouted. To feel the car going a lot faster than it was.

Xion sat there looking at the back of Roxas's like she was blaming to murder him. Thinking of it that isn't a bad idea at the moment. Roxas swirled to the right and the did an illegal U turn. I looked in the mirror to see a couple of police cars after us.

"ROXAS YOU FUCKING DIKE," I screamed at him.

"What?" He said.

"We are being chased by the police," Xion shouted.

"Look if you two shut up we might be able to get out of this," Roxas shouted.

"Roxas don't you get your going to get us killed," Xion shouted.

Roxas swirled the car round into a dark alley way. "Alright we are gonna have to do a runner," Roxas said stopping the car and getting out and ran down the alleyway.

Me and Xion jumped out of the car and ran the direction Roxas went. As we were running we heard the sirens of the police cars.

"Xion what the hell are they after us for," I said. Jumping over the fence.

"I think there after the car," Xion said. As we slowed down and went into a walk down the high street .

"Why,"

"I think it's been stolen by your dad or something,"

"Yeah Roxas or my family would by anything like that,"

"True"

Then we noticed something up the high street was seifer, sora, riku, hayner and pence. The boys smirked at the girls and walked up to them. Seifer, Sora and Riku stood in front of Arxina and Hayner and Pence stood in front of Xion. Sora came bold stepped up to Arxina and wrapped his arm round her waist and dragged her in to the alleyway they were near.

"Well beautiful why weren't you at school," Sora said leaning forward.

I looked to my left and Xion was being held by Pence and Hayner against the alley wall. Seifer and Riku were holding to guns at us. "I I I I I I I," I stuttered.

"Spit it out woman," Sora shouted and shoved me into the wall, my head smashed against the wall and I moaned in pain.

"Let her go," I heard Xion scream I opened my eyes and saw Hayner punch her in the stomach. Xion's screams were muffled by pence's hand over mouth. I looked back at Sora.

"I'll ask you one last time were you today," He growled into my face.

"I was at the beach," I whispered. I saw that bloody smirk on his bloody face which I want to punch straight of him.

"Good girl," He whispered in my ear and started to stroke my thigh.

I turned my head so I was looking at Riku and Seifer. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I heard Xion screams of protest.

"Please, Please just let her go," Xion cried leaning back against the wall for support.

Seifer and Riku just stood there something flicked in there eyes for a moment I didn't catch it exactly but I knew that emotion I just couldn't but my finger on it. All of the sudden Riku and Seifer fell to the ground and I felt Sora's body being flung of her. She turned her head to see Axel Demyx Marluxia Zexion and Larxene.

"Sis," Demyx yelled.

"Arxina sweet heart what happened to you," Larxene said running up to me and hugged me. "You scared us to death sweet heart,"

"Sorry I'm so sorry," I muttered into her chest.

"Sweety come on lets take you two home," Marluxia said. Helping Xion and me into the car. I looked over at Xion to see her trousers were ripped and a few bruises on her face. I looked down to see my trousers and shirt was ripped I looked into the mirror to see that a had a huge bruise around my throat and a couple of bruise's on my face.

"Xion," I said.

"What is it Arxina," She said touching one of the bruises on her arm.

"You ok," My voice barely over a whisper.

"Well what do you think," She muttered.

"Xion I understand," I started then touched the bruise around my neck and winced. "If you never want to speak or see me again."

"Arxina were did you get that from," She said placing her hand on top of mine and giving it a light squeeze.

"I mean Sora and his lot are after me and you always get the bad end of it," I said.

"Arxina baby I would never let them hurt you like this ever again,"

"Xion we don't know if that's gonna happen know do we,"

"I know sweet heart but it's the best we can do,"

"I know but what's gonna happen to us,"

"I don't know baby,"

The car pulled to a stop I turned my head to see Roxas standing there with a sour look on his face. Xion hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'll see ya tomorrow,"

I nodded and Xion got out of the car. We waited until they were both inside there house. I held Roxas gaze for a moment before he turned away and closed the door. The car started up again and zoomed down the road.

"Arxina," I heard Marluxia say from the drivers seat.

"Yes," I muttered brushing away the tears on my cheeks.

"What's wrong," Larxene said.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Sis your not the sort of girl to cry over spilt milk know what's wrong," Marluxia said.

"I think roxas hates me," I whispered.

"Why would he hate you," Larxene said.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Sweety," Axel said, "He's just a bit upset that's all,"

"Yeah right did you see the way he looked at me," I mumbled, I looked at Axel tears streaking down my face.

"He doesn't hate you it's just that you and his sister just nearly got raped and.." Larxene started.

"Larxene," Zexion warned.

"What I'm telling the.." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

We noticed that we were home. I got out of the car and saw the others there along with Daddy. My tears started up again I let them flow freely.

"Daddy," I whispered.

Daddy walked up to me, "Sweety what happened,"

"Daddy," I cried. A snuggled into his chest.

"What happened to her," Daddy said to Larxene I didn't hear anything else I just passed out.

No POV

Arxina went limp in Xenmas's arms.

"She was nearly rapped by Sora," Larxene said.

"WHAT," Xenmas roared.

"Father please," Zexion said.

"I want to know exactly what happened," Xenmas said.

"Well lets go inside and put her to bed," Marluxia said.

Xenmas picked Arxina up. The others made way for him as they all walked up to Arxina's room. Larxene, Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Marluxia glared evils at the others and they gave the look saying ' You know we are right on them'. Xenmas laid Arxina down on her bed and tucked her in he stroked her midnight blue hair and whispered, "Oh my baby girl what are we going to do with you."

"Father," Larxene said standing in the doorway."What is it sweet heart," Xenmas said. Kissing Arxina's forehead and exiting the room with Larxene.

"Father, The others well by the others I mean Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Marluxia and myself think it will be a good idea for Arxina not do the family business anymore," Larxene said.

"Larxene," Xenmas said in a low dangerous tone.

"Father she is two young to do this, She has nearly got herself killed more times and all of put together,"

"Larxene I know you lot don't like Arxina doing the work," Xenmas paused and looked Larxene straight in the eye, "I don't either but you know the rules of the gangs,"

"Yes Father I do but,"

"Larxene please don't make this more worse than it already is,"

"Father please try to understand,"

"I try Larxene, Arxina keeps to herself, You are always in weapon practice, Marluxia is always in the garden, Luxord is always drunk, Demyx is always near the lake, Axel is always of burning stuff, Zexion is always in the library, Lexause is always so quite, Vexen is always in the lab, Xaldin is of street racing and Xigbar is of trying to be a pirate,"

Larxene giggled at Xenmas's last comment. "Know Daddy that's mean to say about your h=oldest son,"

"Well it is,"

"Daddy,"

"What is it sweetie,"

"STOP BEING MEAN TO THE OTHERS,"

"Bloody hell Larxene," Xenmas said covering his ears.

When they got down stairs Larxene sat in-between Zexion and Demyx. Xenmas sat at the head of the table. On his left was Axel Zexion Larxene Demyx and Marluxia with a spare seat next to him were Arxina would sit. On his right was Xigbar Xaldin Lexause Vexen and Luxord with Saix at the other end of the table.

"So you all know what this about," Xenmas said.

"Yep," They all said excluding Saix and Lexause who just grunted.

"We cant let her work like this father," Axel yelled.

"Yes he can Axel all of the Hikari's have worked in this business," Luxord shouted across the table semi drunk.

"Luxord Haven't you seen her," Demyx yelled, "Shes never this before,"

"That's because mother was here," Xaldin said.

"Don't you dare drag mother into this Xaldin," Axel shouted.

"Guys please be quite Arxina's asleep," Saix said.

"She was never like this before that mission," Larxene said.

"Well that's her fault she should have been quicker," Xigbar said.

"You left her there Xigbar," Zexion said. "She was 10 she was to young to get into this work,"

"She got her self into this mess," Vexen said.

"SHE DIDN'T IT WAS YOUR FAULT ALL FIVE OF YOU," Marluxia shouted.

"She's daddies little princess," Luxord mumbled, before falling to the floor completely drunk.

"Look the lot of I know why that we don't agree all the time but Arxina is a smaller version of your mother," Saix said.

"Thinking of it….. She does look like a smaller version of mum," Axel said picking up a picture of Arxina and there mother, It was Arxinas fifth birthday party. She was smiling brightly at the camera she was in her mothers arm.

"I think we should give Roxas, Xion and Arxina a brake from the work," Larxene said.

"The woman has a point," Xigbar said.

"Shut up Xigbar," Marluxia said.

"I think shes right," Xaldin said.

"Give them a brake is an excellent Idea," Xenmas said.

"Yes she would love that," Demyx said.

"Well it will be better for her to go away than get in the way of the next mission," Vexen said.

"Vexen how many times has she saved your arse," Lexause said.

"Five," Vexen mumbled.

"So don't say she gets in the way," Larxene said.

"Larxy has a ponit she might not like the work but she can save all are arse's shes saved me a lot of time she can do most things that we cant," Axel said.

"She devours a brake," Xaldin said.

"We got to think about were," Demyx said.

"I think something the tropical," Xigbar said.

As they were sitting down discussing about were they were going to send Arxina, Roxas and Xion. When there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned and looked at each other. Larxene stood up and walked other to do the door and opened the door. Larxenes face turned a pale white.

"Mum," She said.

Oh Saix became nice for a moment I'm very sorry for this cliff hanger I just had to do it.

Well that's the second chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Axel after you and burn you to hell and back again. Oh yes I do know they are to young to drive but how cares.

Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina


	3. Shoppig for the Wedding

Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.

Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.

The family.

Xenmas Light Hikari = Father

Saix Moon Hikari = Fathers Parenter

Aqua Warrior Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)

Xigbar Space Hikari = Oldest brother (16)

Xaldin Wind Hikari = Second Oldest (16)

Vexen Ice Hikari = Third Oldest (16)

Lexause Rock Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)

Zexion Shadow Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)

Axel Fire Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)

Demyx Water Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)

Luxord Time Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)

Marluxia Flower Hikari = Third Youngest (14)

Larxene Thunder Hikari = second Youngest (14)

Arxina Nightmare Hikari = Youngest (13)

The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,

"What are you doing here," Axel said walking up to the front door and pushing Larxene behind him.

"I have came to see my family," Aqua said.

"Sorry mother we cant let you do that," Axel said.

"I can and I will Axel," Aqua said.

"No, I am not letting you hurt Arxina," He said.

"You can not stop me from seeing you lot," She said.

"Axel just let the woman in," Xenmas said from the dinning room.

Axel walked away from the door with Larxene and Aqua entered the house. They all sat down at the table.

"So what do you want Aqua," Xenmas said.

"I want my children," She said.

"You are not taking the kids Aqua" Xenmas replied.

"I have legal rights," She shouted.

"kids I don't want you to see this," Saix said.

They nodded and they all left with a Luxord swung over Lexause's shoulder.

"You have no rights to come to this house after you ran away with that Sky person who is related to are worst enemy demanding to take all 11 of my children," Xenmas said.

"Who said I wanted all of them," She said.

"You are not taking any of the children Aqua," Saix said.

"you cant tell me what I can and Cant do," She said.

"Yes I can you are under my house roof," Xenmas said.

"Daddy," They turned around to see arxina in her purple silk pj bottoms a blue tank top big fluffy purple dressing gown and blue slippers. Holding a blue teddy bear with violet eyes.

"What is wrong sweetheart," Xenmas said.

"I just heard shouting and I thought something was wrong," She muttered.

"Its nothing sweetheart," Saix said.

"Daddy how is she," she said pointing at Aqua.

"she's nobody hunny," Saix said.

"Don't you dare lie to her," Aqua screamed.

"I will do what I want," Xenmas shouted.

Saix stood up and walked over to Arxina he placed an arm around her shoulder and said "Sweetheart do you want to know the truth,"

Arxina nodded her head slightly.

Xenmas cleared his throat, "Arxina sweet heart,"

"Yes," She muttered.

"The woman sitting at the table before you is your mother," He said.

Arxina looked at the woman, then Xenmas and then to Saix. Arxina shook her head and her blue her fell around her like ocean waves. "My mother wouldn't leave me with father like that, in my eyes, my mother is dead,"

Xenmas smiled, Saix smirked and Aqua couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But sweetheart I am your mother," Aqua said standing up moving towards her and placing her hand on Arxina's cheek. Arxina flinched away from Aqua and more into Saix.

"See Aqua as I told you many of times she doesn't want to see you," Xenmas said.

"But she is my daughter," Aqua screamed.

"So is Larxene, You are only wanting Arxina so you can get to a sore spot in the destiny family," Xenmas shouted. "She means the world to roxas and Xion and you are going to take her away from them and give them to one of the keys children so that they can rub it in there face,"

Arxina stood there head buried into Saix's chest silent tears were running down her face. She couldn't take it all the shouting and screaming.

"Aqua leave my family alone walk out of that door and nether ever come back," Xenmas said.

"No Xenmas I wont do that she is my daughter and nobody else's," Aqua screamed.

"Aqua you left Arxina the day after her fifth birthday she was heart broken she didn't know why her mother left her, She thought it was her fault that you left, We have been able to make her happy again but she has nearly killed herself god knows how many times Aqua," Xenmas shouted.

Arxina choked back a sob she couldn't take it anymore she collapsed on the floor crying. Her tears followed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Xenmas and Aqua stopped the arguing and looked down at Arxina.

"Sweet heart don't push yourself," Xenmas said kneeing down in front of her.

"Please just get rid of her," Arxina said.

"You heard the girl aqua get out," Saix said.

"Please just let me be with her for an afternoon I swear we wont go near anywhere near the keys I swear," Aqua said.

"Ok you can she her for two hours tomorrow afternoon but axel is going with you," Xenmas said.

Xenmas picked Arxina and placed her on her feet.

"Oh thank you Xenmas," Aqua cried.

"Know out of my house," He shouted.

Aqua smiled slightly at them and ran out of the house. Xenmas knew she was up to something but didn't know what it was. Arxina, Saix and Xenmas sat back down at the table.

"Arxina sweetheart you know what your mother might be up to know don't ya," Saix said.

"Of course I wasn't born yesterday," Arxina giggled.

"You little minx," Xenmas smiled.

"Well of course I am daddy," Arxina said.

Xenmas and Saix smiled at each other. they both knew that Arxina was growing up. She was fending for herself she didn't need Roxas, Xion, her brothers or Larxene to help her.

Arxina smiled got up and kissed Xenmas and Saix on the cheeks. As arxina started to walk out of the room her mobile rang. She had a feeling she knew who it was but. She took the hone out of her dressing gown pocket she walked into the stair well she sat down on the fifth step leant back against the wall flicked the phone open and press answer.

"Hello" Arxina said.

"Hi baby" The voice said.

"Roxas" She cried.

"You know it sweetie,"

"Are you….."

"I'm not mad at you bubby,"

"But.."

"Sh, look how can I get mad at you I only rang because my mum wants to go and bye the wedding dress with you,"

"Alright,""Bring Larxene and my mum will meet you with Xion and Rinoa (Final Fantasy 8) there,"

"Ok"

"And Arxina sweetie,"

"Yes Roxie"

"I will always love you never forget that,""I wont baby,"

"Alright I'll see ya later,"

"Love you,"

Arxina put the phone down and screamed for joy. Around two seconds later everyone including crystal the dog were in the hallway/ stair well. They were all puffing and panting.

"What the hell," Xaldin said.

"I'm getting my wedding dress," Arxina screamed jumping up and down.

"Well you better get changed," Larxene said.

Arxina nodded skipped up the stairs. Kissed all eleven of them on the cheek and ran into her room to find something to wear. She pulled the wardrobe and looked threw it. She spotted her favourite black skirt with blue and silver chains hanging of them. A blue corset shirt with black and silver ribbon to tie the front of the corset together. A pair of blue boots with a silver heel. She put on the clothes and applied blue lipstick and eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner. She picked up a necklace with a blue tear drop on the end of the necklace. After ten more minutes of jumping up and down with larxene screaming for joy. The girls calmed down and went to the bride shop.

Around an hour and 30 minutes later Arxina and Larxene stood outside the shop it was a rare accession since this shop was mainly used by the celebrities and the most rich people on destiny Island. Arxina smiled and Larxene placed an arm round her shoulder and hugged her younger sister.

"Ready" Larxene said

"Ready," Arxina smiled.

The girls walked in to and saw Xion, Rinoa and Ms destiny standing near a manikin wearing a white ivory dress.

"Nah to formal," Arxina said.

Ms destiny, Xion and Rinoa turned round and smiled at Larxene and Arxina. Rinoa and Xion ran up and tackled towards the ground. Arxina smiled and laughed with the girls. Ms Destiny smiled at the children.

"Ok girls, Arxina what is the scheme of the wedding since you only have to months to plan it?" Ms Destiny asked.

"Midnight," Arxina said.

"Any reason," Ms Destiny asked.

"First time I met Roxas was at midnight peak in Twilight town (I made midnight peak up)" Arxina smiled.

"So that means the flowers will be.." Xion said.

"Lily's and blue bells" Larxene said.

"My favourite," Arxina said.

Rinoa and Xion smiled and hugged Arxina they were as excited as she was. Even though this was an arranged marriage Roxas and Arxina loved each other so much.

"Ok so what short of wedding dress do you want," The lady who owned the shop asked.

"I want something that really would shouts out me," Arxina said.

"Well your dress must be white," The lady said.

Arxina nodded towards the woman. She turned round and one dress caught her eye. The dress was strapless. It was short at the front maybe an inch away from the knees it went longer when it reached the back. The train was around four feet. There was a midnight blue patterns on the breast area for it. On the edges on the train it looked like lily patterns had been sewn into it.

"Arxina what ya looking at," Rinoa asked.

"Look at that dress," She said. Pointing in the direction of the dress.

The girls gasped. "Its perfect,"

The woman who ran the shop smiled at the girls, "Ok lady's if you want to try it on I'll find one in your size,"

"Her size is 4," Ms destiny said.

"oh your lucky miss Kairi heart was suppose to have this dress but she went up to a size eight," The woman said.

All four teenagers giggled at the comment. Kairi heart or better know as the Keys slut/ whore getting fatter.

"Must have been all those buggers she's been eating," Rinoa said.

"I totally agree" Larxene said.

The lady walked into the back room to find the wedding dress. The girls sat down at one of the tables in the shop to have a cup of tea. Xion had herbal tea, Ms Destiny had Iced tea, Rinoa had green tea, Larxene had lemon tea and Arxina had fruit tea. The woman talked about the wedding when they heard the bell ring for the door. Arxina flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked at the door. It was Selphie, Kairi, Namine, Ms Heart and Ms Key.

"Oh great," Rinoa said.

"Well, Well, Well look it isn't," Kairi said.

"Oh Lord shoot me down know," Xion mumbled.

"What are you doing here," Kairi said.

"I'm getting ready for my wedding that's what," Arxina said.

"Oh you marring Roxie poo," Namine said.

"Oh shut up," Xion whined.

The woman came back in to the many store room with the dress in her arms, "Ms Hikari here's your dress your lucky it is the last one is stock for all sizes,"

"Thank you," Arxina said.

"Wait a second that's my dress," Kairi screamed.

"It was," Ms Destiny said.

"Know sis go and try the dress on," Larxene said shoving Xion, Rinoa and Arxina into the changing room.

Arxina hung the dress up on the hook. Xion held her hair back as Rinoa took of her jacket. Arxina started to undo the lace or the corset. Xion and Rinoa turned around as Arxina took of the rest of her clothes. Arxina put her clothes in the connor of the room. She slipped the dress over her head. She clicked her fingers and Xion and Rinoa helped her zip up the back of her dress. Arxina and the girls shared a hug and after pulling the top of the dress so it wasn't to low. She twirled around and smiled.

"You look like a princess," Rinoa said.

"I totally agree," Xion said.

Xion pulled open the curtain Rinoa and Xion stepped out and then Arxina. Ms Destiny and Larxene smiled. The lady gasped and the other girls and woman mouths nearly hit the floor. Larxene and Ms destiny helped Arxina on to the step with three mirrors shrouded the stair. Arxina gasped she did look like a princess from three angles at once.

"Ms Hikari you look gorgeous," The woman said

Arxina eyes started to water slightly, She titled her head backwards so the tears didn't run down her face and smudge the make-up. Larxene wrapped her arm around Arxina.

"Ah sweet-heart don't cry," Larxene said.

"I'll take it," Arxina said.

The woman, Ms Destiny, Larxene, Xion and Rinoa smiled.

"Of course Madame," The lady said.

Arxina re-entered the changing rooms and came back out in her normal attire. The lady took the dress from her arms. Ms Destiny gave the money to the woman. Arxina turned around and smirked at the others. They gave her the look saying you might have won the battle but we will win the war and all Arxina could do is giggle at them. Rinoa and Xion linked arms with Arxina as they left the store.

"Ok so were to next" Arxina said.

"We need to get a person to the make-up, bridesmaid dresses, the flowers, the shoes, jewellery, the veil and the cake." Larxene said.

"I want Roxas to help me pick out the cake," arxina said.

"Alright we'll do the cake last," Xion said.

"There's the store," Rinoa said pointing across the street at a shop with bridesmaid dresses in the window.

We crossed the road to get to the shop. Larxene opened the door as we entered. The store was filled with all sorts of dresses and colours. The woman behind the counter was a tall busty golden blond.

"Who may I help you," The woman asked.

"Yes I would like to get my friends and sisters fitted for the bridesmaid dresses," Arxina said.

"Of course is there any sort of dress you want for them," The lady said.

"Yes I want my sister she's the blond to have a bright yellow dress strapless dress with a black large belt around the waist and comes down to the knees, Xion she's the one on my left I want her to be in a purple dress exactly the same as my sister and Rinoa the one on my right the same but light blue," Arxina smiled.

The woman nodded and dragged the three girls into the changing room area.

Arxina turned around and hugged Ms destiny.

"Arxina what's," Ms Destiny asked.

"My mother turned up at the door afternoon," Arxina mumbled.

"What happened," Ms Destiny asked.

"She demands to see me, but father and Saix wasn't having it, But in the end they aloud her see me on tomorrow afternoon,"

"Daring, I cant do anything about it,"

"I know but I hate she left me the day after my fifth birthday got married to my fathers worst enemy,"

"Sweetie its not gonna hurt you,"

"Ms Destiny."

"Yes sweet heart"

"Thank you for everything you have done for me,"

Ms Destiny smiled and gave arxina a quick squeeze. The curtains to the changing rooms opened and all three girls came out of the dressing room.

"You three look," Arxina started.

"Gorgeous," Ms destiny finished.

"I'll take all three of them," Arxina smiled.

Larxene sent Arxina a death glare and the other two giggled. Arxina sent a award winning smile to the three of them. The three of them turned around skirt flowing freely and walks back into the changing rooms. Ms destiny handed the money over to the blond and the three came out of the changing room with the dresses in there arms and they came out of the store. They walked back to the car and placed the dresses carefully in the boot.

"So what next," Xion asked.

"I say the shoes," Rinoa said.

"I say the veil," Arxina said.

"Shoes,"

"Veil"

"Shoes"

"Veil"

"SHOES""VEIL""GIRLS," Ms Destiny shouted.

"Sorry" they both muttered.

"We go get the veil, then the shoes, the jewellery, the make-up, flowers then the cake," Larxene said.

"Ok," Arxina, Rinoa and Xion said.

Ms Destiny smiled at all four teenagers. They locked the car and went to the veil shop. The veil didn't take that long to get. It was a semi see through which went long at the back but only covered her face at the front. Rinoa dragged I do mean dragged Arxina to the shoe store. Xion and Larxene stood at the begging of the street watching Arxina pout as she was being pulled down the street both of them started to laugh at them.

In side the shop the teenagers sat of a huge square all backs facing to the centre having shoes put on there feet. Larxene's shoes at the moment was a bright yellow high heels with a black outlining. Larxene looked over to Arxina who was looking at her shoes. She nodded to the employ who went to go wrap them up. Xions shoes were purple with a darker purple heel. Xion smiled at nodded towards arxina in her mirror and arxina smiled and nodded back. Rinoa's shoes were to die for they where open toe cap the colour was a sky/ pale blue and had a dark blue heel with outline trim. They brought the bridesmaid shoes and Arxina went with a pair of white high heels with a small spec of blue around them. Arxina smiled brightly and brought the shoes. They placed the shoes and veil box's in the car closed the boot and went to the jewellers.

In side the shop arxina was telling the man what they need, "I need four tiaras, 1 for a bride the other three for bridesmaid they have to be made out of silver 1 has to have white crystals, 1 has to have yellow crystals, 1 has to have blue and the other 1 lilac, I want the same down with the necklaces' and bracelets, for the wedding rings I want them gold one saying roxas and the other one arxina on them,"

The man in the shop nodded and asked for the size of there fingers Ms destiny handed over a piece of paper the man nodded. "Ill be back in a bit,"

Around five minutes later he came out with 14 boxes. He placed them down on the counter to let them have a look. Arxina gasped at the wedding rings. "They are gorgeous,"

The man smiled, "We already had your wedding rings made,"

"Oh thank you," Arxina smiled.

"No problem, Miss Hikari," The man said.

After paying for the jewellery finding a woman to do there make-up and hair on the big day. Ms Destiny, Xion, Larxene and Rinoa was at the Destiny's and Roxas and Arxina were outside the cake shop. Arxina smiled at Roxas and they entered the shop.

"Good afternoon," A very large man said.

"Good afternoon sir," Arxina said and Roxas nodded.

"What are you two after today," The man asked.

"We are after a five floor wedding cake and some one to do are food for are wedding on August the 15th (Arxina's birthday is on the 15th of July and its June 15th on this day) and we were wondering if you would be so kind to do it for us," Roxas said.

"Of course," He said, "What sort of cake,"

"Well my girl her wants five floors, vanilla base with jam and cream in the middle of each base, with strawberry icing on the top of them with lily pattern round the edges and the bride and groom at the top," Roxas said.

"Very well I'll have it done the day before the wedding," The man said.

"Thank you," Arxina said.

Roxas handed the man the money and the two left the shop. They entered the car and arxina noticed something the car smelt like sex and very very cheap. She knew what he has been up to and it smelt strongly like namine's perfume.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah Arxina"

"Have you recently had sex in this car with another girl,"

The car jerked forward when he hit the brake a bit to hard. Roxas's face was pale his palms started to sweat.

"er.. Er….er….. N-n-n-n-n--n-n-n-no-o-o-o-o-o-o"

"You lier,"

"Arxina I swear,"

"Don't you dare,"

"Sweetheart,"

Arxina opened the car door and slammed it back. She ran through the streets passed a couple of kids from school who gave her a strange look but she didn't care. She heard her phone ringing in her jacket pocket but she ignored it. She turned down into her street and raced to the front door opening the door and slamming it behind her she raced up to her room closing the door and flinging her self onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Well that's the third chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Axel after you and burn you to hell and back again. Oh yes I do know they are to young to drive but how cares and yes I do know that you cant get married till your 16/18 but Roxas is fourteen Arxina's birthday is a month after this chapter so who cares. Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina


	4. Schocking discovery

**Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.**

**Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.**

**The family.**

**Xenmas Light Hikari = Father**

**Saix Moon Hikari = Fathers Parenter**

**Aqua Warrior Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)**

**Xigbar Space Hikari = Oldest brother (16)**

**Xaldin Wind Hikari = Second Oldest (16)**

**Vexen Ice Hikari = Third Oldest (16)**

**Lexause Rock Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)**

**Zexion Shadow Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)**

**Axel Fire Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)**

**Demyx Water Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)**

**Luxord Time Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)**

**Marluxia Flower Hikari = Third Youngest (14)**

**Larxene Thunder Hikari = second Youngest (14)**

**Arxina Nightmare Hikari = Youngest (13)**

**The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,**

**The next morning Arxina was woken up by her mobile. "What the….." Arxina said reaching over to grab the mobile and shut the bloody thing up. Arxina leaned across the SMASH "OH FOR FUCK SAKE," Arxina screamed from the floor tangled in her blanket and the rest of her bed sheets. Her legs straight up in the air back and arms splayed across the velvet carpet her hair was every were. She looked like a total mess. "Who invented these things to be so fuckin difficult," She turned over and pushed her self up to a standing position but fell over again with another SMASH, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF,"**

"**ARXINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Came a shout from downs stairs.**

"**CANT GET UP," She shouted.**

**After a couple of minutes of rolling about on the floor trying to get out of those blankets Arxina was free. She looked into the mirror her hair was a total mess but she didn't care. She pulled a brush throw her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail leaving two bangs to rest on her cheeks. Applying a bit of lip-gloss and mascara. Then her mobile rang again. "Who wants me at 7 in the morning," She asked herself. **

**She flipped her phone up to see she hade 10 text messages 5 from Roxas, 2 from Xion and 3 from Denzel (Final Fantasy 7 advent children,). **

**She looked at Xion's text first**

**(Text 1)**

**Arxina were are u**

**Love Xion**

**(Text 2)**

**Arxina Roxas has just came through the door**

**He looks pissed of what happened I'll see ya at skool 2morrow**

**Luv ya**

**Xion**

**P.s remember we have band practice 2morrow after skool**

**Arxina shook her head Xion always looking out for her. She replied.**

**(Reply to Xion text)**

**Lets say he had sex with someone who wasn't me in his car**

**I remembered see ya in an hour**

**Luv Arxina.**

**She went through Denzel text's Denzel was the leader of the avalanche at school. At there school there was 4 major gangs The organization which she was in. The key blades, Sora was the leader. Then there was the avalanche Denzel is the leader and Rinoa is in the avalanche as well. Which was partner's with the organization and finally there is the Gems (A lot of fanfic charcters can people give me descriptions if you want a character in it) Crystal Nightwaters leader of and they were alongside the Keyblades. **

**(Text 1)**

**Arxina I heard what Roxas did from him r u ok**

**Denzel**

**(Text 2)**

**Arxina come of it love don't be upset u can talk to me**

**Denzel**

**(Text 3)**

**Oh by the way Rinoa seemed a bit pissed when she came home u know why**

**Denzel**

**(Arxina's reply)**

**Thanks for caring Denzel I'm ok a bit, But really upset**

**I think its because we bumped into Kairi-slut and namine-bitch when shopping**

**Love Arxina.**

**She sighed I better get Roxas's text she thought.**

**(Text 1)**

**Baby I didn't mean it**

**(Text 2)**

**I swear she came on to me**

**(Text 3)**

**U know I love way to much to cheat on you**

**(text 4)**

**U know she's a whore she even try's to sleep with your brothers.**

**(Text 5)**

**Ok I get it u hate me fine be that way**

**(Arxina's reply)**

**Ok she came onto u in the car how did she get there and if u didn't want to sleep with her then why do it. Your lucky that I havent told me bros yet and ur luckily cause im not Im hanging round with u lot today but hanging out with Denzel today so don't worry about it.**

**She placed her phone down and finished getting ready she grabbed a long sleeved white button up shirt put it on and over the top a blue tank top. With a navy blue mini skirt and white high heels. Adding white dang earrings and a silver necklace with a crystal at the end of it packing her bag with her books for the day and her microphone. Her phone went of again she flipped it up to she 2 texts one from Denzel and the other 1 from Xion**

**(Denzel)**

**Alright sweetheart do u want a lift in to school**

**(Reply)**

**Yes please Denzel is Marlene and Rinoa coming in today**

**Love Arxina**

**(Xion)**

**Omg That friggin prick **

**How u getting to school**

**Luv Xion**

**(Reply)**

**I know**

**Denzel is giving me a lift**

**Luv Arxina**

**She placed her mobile in her pocket grabbed a demin jacket put it on and placed her ipod in her breast pocket of her shirt and went done stairs.**

"**Morning," she said. Sitting down at the breakfast table.**

"**Morin" Every one said.**

"**Let me guess Saix and dad have gone out," she said biting into her toast with chocolate spread.**

**Everyone nodded. After finishing breakfast Arxina and Larxene did the washing up and putting things away.**

"**Arxina," Larxene said.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**What happened with you and Roxas,"**

"**He cheated on me with namine"**

"**Oh sweetie,"**

"**Don't worry about it Larxene"**

"**you sure,"**

**Arxina nodded and felt a vibration from her phone. It was Denzel.**

**(Denzel)**

**Yeah they r in skool 2day **

**Im outside in my car**

**(Arxina)**

**Be out in a sec**

"**Sorry Larxy got to go see ya at school," Arxina said. Grabbing her bag shouting by to the others and sliding into Denzel's car. **

"**Morning Princess," Denzel said. Pulling the car out of the drive and going down the street at full street.**

"**Morning Denz," She said.**

"**So who's the princess of the dark side this morning," **

"**lets say trying to get to my phone left bruises on my arse,"**

"**Poor you," he mocked.**

"**What about you this morning,"**

"**Ok,"**

"**Were you on Thursday,"**

"**Had business to do with Marlene,"**

"**Ok,"**

"**Don't even think of asking,"**

"**I wasn't"**

"**Arxina I've know you since you were five I know you better than Roxas."**

"**True," she tried to sound happy but her voice failed her and Denzel noticed it.**

"**You sure your ok with the Roxas deal,"**

"**I just want to get back at him,"**

"**How about you and me make it look like we are an item,"**

"**Do you think it will work,"**

"**Arxina you are the hottest girl in the school of course it will work,"**

"**Ok so what will we do,"**

"**Well move next me in class,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**You don't mind making out in front of the school,"**

"**Of course not,"**

"**Alright,"**

"**This is making you the most popular boy in school,"**

"**I know, sweet heart,"**

**Denzel parked the car and helped Arxina out of the car and placed an arm round her waist. "Come on, you have to act like, you like this," He whispered in her ear.**

"**I do enjoy this because you are major hot Denz,"**

"**Thanks Princess,"**

**They both walked into school. Everyone turned around and looked at the two of them. Girls giggled and boys glared at Denzel.**

"**See told ya it'll work," He said.**

"**Im a tad bit scared about this,"**

"**Don't be,"**

**They came to Arxina's locker and Denzel pushed her into the locker and placed his mouth over hers. Arxina was a bit shocked but soon got in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Denzel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Denzel's tongue ran across Arxina's bottom lip begging for entry which she granted. He shoved her into the locker and made sure the bodies were so close you wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper in between them. There tongues battled for dominance but since Denzel was stronger and bigger so he won. Arxina felt Denzel's hand travel up the back of her thigh pulled her leg up so it wrapped round his waist. She pulled away from the kiss. Denzel moved away from her down her neck. Arxina looked over Denzel's shoulder to see a very pissed of Roxas.**

"**Yes Rox-moan-as," She half spoke half moaned.**

"**I would like to talk to you but you can leave your humping puppy ," He growled.**

"**Down Denzel," Arxina giggled.**

**Denzel laughed placed Arxina down fully on the ground and pouted. Arxina giggled patted him on the head and said "Good Denzel,"**

"**Ok sweet heart see ya in maths," Denzel whispered into her ear walking of down the hallway he turned the connor and winked and Arxina giggled and blow a kiss at him.**

"**What," She said her emotions changing with a flash.**

"**Look Im…." **

"**If you are trying to say sorry forget it,"**

"**Arxina I love you, don't you understand,"**

"**What I understand is that you would prefer to fuck sluts in your car than me," She said putting her stuff into her locker and slamming it shut.**

"**It was an accident,"**

"**Yeah you had a quickie before you came and met me and you picked up the first thing you could find,"**

"**Arxina I swear I didn't mean it I would never want to hurt you, you my sun, my moon and my stars I cant live without you,"**

**Arxina looked at Roxas with tears in her eyes, "How do I know I can trust you," She whispered tuning away from him, "You had sex with my worst enemy in the only place were we havent done it, for the Love of god Roxas you have dragged me into the boys changing rooms and fucked me against your locker we have even down it in all the rooms of yours and mine houses,"**

"**Oh that was a fun weekend,"**

"**Its not funny Roxas,"**

"**But Arxina don't you understand I love you,"**

"**You've said that to me good knows how many times,"**

"**and every single time I meant,"**

"**I still remember the first time you said that to me,"**

"**Three years ago,"**

"**And know you turn round and do this,"**

"**But…" **

"**No,"**

"**Arxina please,"**

"**NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," She screamed at him.**

**Arxina broke down crying in front of Roxas. She turned and ran down the hallway to the back of the school. Roxas turned round to see Kairi, Namine, Sora and Riku.**

"**Done know for step two," Roxas smirked at them.(Im evil know rent I)**

**School grounds up a tree Arxina sat there wiping away tears that had fallen down her face. She had streaks of mascara down her face. Her eyes were all puffy and red she looked like at total mess. She couldn't take it anymore working for her father, Roxas and know this. Life is getting way to hard for her every single bloody day it gets worse and worse….**

"**ARXINA NIGHTMARE HIKARI," A shout from down below shook Arxina out of her thoughts.**

**She screamed and flew straight out of the tree. Arxina laid on the floor laughing her head of. She looked up to see Denzel, Marlene, Rinoa and Xion standing above her. With huge grins, Denzel put his hand out for Arxina. A couple of minutes after checking her up they all sat round the tree.**

"**Arxina I think you should know something, well all of you should," Xion said.**

"**Xion love what's wrong," Rinoa said.**

"**Roxas has been backstabbing the gangs," Xion said.**

**Denzel looked shocked "Explain" His voice was hard as rock.**

"**Well the other night when I got back from hanging with Marlene, I went to Roxas room to say could night, Then I noticed his door slightly a jar me being a noisy cow I listened in I looked in to see the Keyblades in Roxas's bedroom and I was shocked, apparently Roxas has been using arxina even though they are engaged to get information about the Hikari's and been giving it to the keys so they know are strengths and weakness," Xion looked like she was about to cry, "He also said he never wanted to be in the organization then he snogged namine,"**

"**So you mean I trained with him had sex with him and he was telling them everything," Arxina said.**

"**Please don't be upset," Rinoa said.**

"**im pissed of," She smiled sweetly reaching into her pocket and pulled out a hand gun "Im going to kill him,"**

"**Arxina you," Xion smiled brightly, "can kill him,"**

"**I want everyone to be called from are age group tell them to meet here in 30 minutes," Arxina said cocking the gun and walks of into the school.**

"**That girl is going to kill herself one of these days," Denzel said.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement to what he just said and started phoning people.**

**Arxina smiled to herself as she walked down the empty hallway. 'Finally,' She thought 'Pay back is going to be so sweet," She giggled to herself . She knew were exactly they were going to be on the roof she remember stumbling upon them in her first year sitting up there . She still couldn't get her head round the Roxas thing. ' I mean, he protected us all those times from them and know this,' She stopped when she heard voices round the connor.**

"**So how's it going Roxas," Axel said.**

"**I feel bad and I think Xion caught us," Roxas said.**

"**What do you mean,"**

"**The other night I had the Keyblades over and I swear I saw Xion at my door,"**

"**I knew I should of put Arxina on this,"**

"**What?"**

"**Unlike you Arxina she wouldn't leave it any tiny detail out," Luxord said.**

"**Yes but im not arxina she's my girl," Roxas sighed "and I feel bad cause I had to fuck that slut,"**

"**Roxas you know you had to get the information," Larxene said coming out of the shadows and standing next to him.**

"**On the day shopping for are wedding," He mumbled.**

**Axel turned round and met her eyes and smirked, "also sees right round everything don't you Arxina,"**

**Larxene's, Luxord's and Roxas's head turns to the connor to they sa Arxina standing there smiling slightly at them. Larxene smiled at her. Arxina turned to look at Roxas and she mouthed 'Sorry' at him.**

"**So why wasn't I told about this?" She smirked at them.**

"**Well father thought that it'll be the best," Axel said.**

"**So when did fathers orders count," She breathed in, "I was the person who just thought my boyfriend cheated on me, I was the person who just snogged one of her best friends in front of the hole school just to get back at him," She mumbled the last sentence.**

"**Arxina it doesn't mean dad doesn't trust, he just wanted to see how Roxas can do on his own," Axel said.**

"**Arxina, leave it alright," Roxas said.**

"**But Roxas," she said.**

"**I SAID LEAVE IT," He shouted.**

**Larxene, Luxord and Axel passed looked between the two thirteen year olds. All three chocked. Arxina was a bit taken back he's never lost his cool like this before.**

"**Arxina I didn't mean it I swear baby," Roxas said pulling arxina into his arms.**

**She smiled to herself and snuggled into Roxas's chest. "I didn't mean to snap," He mumbled into her hair.**

**Arxina sighed against Roxas's chest, it felt so good to be back in his arms. Larxene, Axel and Luxord smiled at the two of them they were like ying and yang opposites but they belonged together.**

"**Come on love birds we better get of to class," Axel said.**

**Arxina let go of Roxas and smiled at him "See ya later," She smiled and went of to history.**

**Xion sat there in history bored out of her mind. Arxina went missing after she said she was going to kill Roxas. The others were in other lessons. 'I wonder why Roxas would betray Arxina like that.' Xion's thought's were interrupted by the bang of the classroom door opening. Xion lifted her head from the text book to see a smiling Arxina.**

"**Ms Hikari why are you late," Ms Lulu asked.**

"**Sorry Ms I had to go talk to Demyx about something," She answered.**

"**Well go to your desk and get on with your work" Ms lulu said.**

**Arxina nodded to Ms Lulu and walked to the back were Xion was sitting and sat next to her. Xion gave Arxina a strange look.**

"**What?" She said sweetly.**

"**Your up to something,"**

"**Well lets I know something I shouldn't,"**

"**Pray tell,"**

**So Arxina told Xion everything and she means everything down to the colour of the ribbons in Larxene's hair.**

"**Your kidding right," **

"**Nope not a single lie escaped my lips when I told you that dear Xion"**

"**Arxina you mean that.."**

"**Lets say theres going to be war and more lifes are going to be lost."**

**Well that's the fourth chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Axel after you and burn you to hell and back again. Oh yes I do know they are to young to drive but how cares. Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina. I don't hate Kairi or namine its just how the story goes. I need a nick name for Arxina guys please. Also guys sorry I've started my GCSE's this year and im going to be major busy. Plus I need peoples fanfic charcters if they want to be init.**


	5. Meeting Mother and Meeting old Friends

_**Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.**_

_**Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.**_

_**The family.**_

_**Xenmas Light Hikari = Father**_

_**Saix Moon Hikari = Fathers Parenter**_

_**Aqua Warrior Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)**_

_**Xigbar Space Hikari = Oldest brother (16)**_

_**Xaldin Wind Hikari = Second Oldest (16)**_

_**Vexen Ice Hikari = Third Oldest (16)**_

_**Lexause Rock Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)**_

_**Zexion Shadow Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)**_

_**Axel Fire Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)**_

_**Demyx Water Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)**_

_**Luxord Time Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)**_

_**Marluxia Flower Hikari = Third Youngest (14)**_

_**Larxene Thunder Hikari = second Youngest (14)**_

_**Arxina Nightmare Hikari = Youngest (13)**_

_**The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,**_

_**After School music room**_

_**Arxina, Xion, Rinoa and Marlene were setting everything up for band practice that afternoon. Xion sat there tuning her guitar. Marlene was plugging in the keyboard, Rinoa setting up the drum kit and Arxina was looking over the lyrics.**_

"_**Ok you girls ready," Arxina smiled.**_

_**All the girls nodded and smiled at Arxina, "Alright, 1, 2, 1,2,3,4"**_

_**You're so good to me Baby BabyI want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's aroundI want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowedI want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a soundI want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loudNow you're in and you can't get outYou make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby BabyI can make you feel all better, just take it inAnd I can show you all the places, you've never beenAnd I can make you say everything, that you never saidAnd I will let you do anything, again and againNow you're in and you can't get outYou make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby BabyKiss me gentlyAlways I knowHold me love meDon't ever goYou make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to meYou make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby Baby**_

_**Xion smiled at Arxina and grabbed her micro phone and set it up.**_

_**Here we are so what you gonna do?Do I gotta spell it out for you?I can see that you got other plans for tonightBut I don't really careSize me up you know I beat the bestTick tock no time to restLet them say what their gonna sayBut tonight I just don't really careCome on baby we ain't gonna live 4everLet me show you all the things that we could doYou know you wanna be togetherAnd I wanna spend the night with youYeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeahCome with me tonightWe could make the night last 4everI've seen it all I've got nothing to proveCome on baby just make your moveFollow me lets leave it all behind tonight**_

_**Arxina smiled at the girls after going through a few other songs. Arxina looked up at the clock to see the time was 5:00pm.**_

"_**Shit," She mumbled.**_

_**Marlene and Rinoa looked at Xion. Xion placed her guitar against the wall and walked over to arxina. "What is it," Xion said.**_

"_**Guys sorry to cut practice short I've got to go," Arxina said. Grabbing her school bag and running out of the room she sprinted down the music corridor passing a few over students that stayed after school to catch up on there music.**_

_**Arxina turned a sharp connor and ran down the entrance hall she passed Crystal and her crew. She noticed one of her girls turned round and glared at her. But she took no notice to it. She burst through the entrance to see axel smirking at her.**_

"_**Good afternoon favourite lil sister of mine," Axel smirked.**_

"_**Shut up Axel, practice over ran,"**_

"_**No probs sis," He smiled getting on to the bike and placing his helmet on .**_

_**Arxina smiled and hopped onto the back pulling her helmet on and clinging onto axel. They speeded down the motorway. Around five minutes they came to a stop in front of the Diamond ocean. One of Arxina's favourite restaurants. They both dismounted from the bike and walked into the restaurant. The Diamond ocean is a 10 star restaurant which severs the best food ever.**_

_**When Arxina and Axel entered the restaurant they were met by one of the many waiters.**_

"_**God evening Master Axel and Miss Arxina, your mother is here waiting for you," He said.**_

_**Arxina gave Axel a look saying, 'Why did I agree to this again,' Axel laughed at her and they both walked over to the table Arxina stopped dead in her tracks. When sitting next to her mother was Sora.**_

"_**Fuck," She muttered.**_

_**You could see the anger rolling of axel. Arxina spilled her hand into his and they walked over to the table. Aqua looked away from Sora to see Arxina and Axel approaching them.**_

_**Aqua stood up and smiled at the two. Arxina just gave her a cold look and Axel didn't do anything. Aqua sat back down as Arxina and Axel (Ok that's just freaked me out that line) sat down in there seats.**_

"_**Axel, Arxina have you met my nephew," she started.**_

"_**yes mother we have met Sora," Arxina said.**_

"_**darling what's a matter," Aqua said.**_

"_**One don't call me darling and 2 I never thought you cared," arxina said in a cold tone.**_

"_**Don't you dare speak to my aunt like that," Sora said.**_

"_**Don't tell me how to act to my mother," Arxina snapped.**_

"_**Darling of course I care," Aqua smiled.**_

_**Arxina sat there smirking. Axel sat there next to her staring at the arse of a hot red head waitress. **_

"_**Axel if you like her go ask her out," Arxina giggled.**_

"_**Alright sis be back later," Axel said kissing Arxina on the top of the head and walking of to meet the waitress.**_

"_**So Arxina what are your hobbies," aqua said.**_

"_**Well I draw, model, sing and play the guitar," she replied.**_

"_**Are you seeing anybody cause if you arent Sora would love to take you on a date," Aqua smiled.**_

"_**Actually mother im getting married in 2 months,"**_

_**Aqua looked shocked at her, Arxina smirked at her. Even sora looked shocked.**_

"_**When did this happen," She asked.**_

"_**I do believe it was on my 7th**__** birthday, My father and Mr Destiny had a talked and me and Roxas have know each other for ages and they thought it would be great for us to get married when we turn 14."**_

_**Aqua's eyes were wide as dishes. Just when she was going to speak the waiter came other.**_

"_**Good evening I will be your waiter for tonight," he smiled, at Arxina "Know who is with you tonight Madame," He smiled brightly at her.**_

"_**Its me and Axel tonight may we have to use walls please,"**_

"_**Of course Ms and for you two," He said. **_

"_**Well I'll have a glass of rosé wine and for starters salmon mousse and for main chicken pasta alfredo," aqua said.**_

"_**Can I have a glass of coke, for starters battered prawns and for main steak and vegetables please," Sora said.**_

"_**Of course anything else," They shook there heads, "I'll be back with your drinks soon,"**_

_**He took the menus of there hands and walked over to the bar. Axel came over with a huge smile on his face.**_

"_**Ok what did you do," Arxina mumbled.**_

"_**Got a date tomorrow night," Axel smirked.**_

"_**But what about Kitten," She said.**_

"_**I love kitten, I told the girl just as friends," Axel smiled.**_

"_**So Axel how are the others doing," Aqua asked.**_

"_**They are fine mother," He said.**_

"_**Please you two I havent seen you for 8 to 9 years and you act like you don't want me here,"**_

"_**Well we don't mother Axel was suppose to go out with the boys tonight and I was suppose to have a girls night in planning my 14**__**th**__** then you come along and ruin it like you always did," Arxina mumbled the last part.**_

_**Aqua sat there in state of shock. "But…"**_

"_**No buts ," Axel said.**_

_**A few moments later the waiter came with there starters. Through out the rest of the meal they ate in silence the only sound you could hear was the scarping of the knife and fork on the plate.**_

_**Arxina took the bill of the waiter and pulled out one of her many dads credit cards. After a few minutes **_

_**Arxina, Aqua, Axel and Sora left the Diamond Ocean. Arxina turned to Aqua.**_

"_**Please darling," She said.**_

"_**No mother if you wanted to keep me you should of taken me when I was little not when im fourteen, I've fallen in love and you are truing to ruin my life again," Arxina turned on her heel and started to walk done the high street.**_

_**Arxina felt her mother grab onto her arm , "Arxina you don't understand,"**_

_**Arxina yanked her arm out of her mothers grasp. Turned and glared at her, "No I do understand you are using me to get at the Destiny Household, Roxas and Xion, and don't tell me your not mother and you will never be,"**_

_**Arxina walked down the high street. She was passing NEXT when she bumped into a tall brunette and a short blond.**_

"_**OMG, Izzy, Kitten is that you," Arxina said.**_

"_**Well who do you think it is," Kitten said. (She's the blond)**_

_**Arxina hugged Izzy and kitten. **_

"_**Do you want to go to star buckets and get talking," She smiled.**_

"_**Of course," Izzy said.**_

_**All three girls walked of to star buckets down the road. They walked into star buckets. The three of them sat down next to the window. Arxina ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream with a slice of sticky toffee pudding. Kitten ordered a white hot chocolate and a slice of white chocolate cake. Izzy ordered a hot chocolate and a brownie. Arxina sat there with the girls.**_

"_**So Arxina what's you been up to," Kitten said.**_

"_**Not much been in band practice," She smiled.**_

"_**We've missed you girl," Izzy smiled.**_

"_**There must be a reason why you are here," Arxina said.**_

"_**Well one me and Kitten have came to see are over half and we also got invited by Roxas to your 14**__**th**__** birthday and to your wedding," Izzy smiled.**_

_**Arxina broke out into a brilliant smile. "You've got to be kidding me," She smiled.**_

"_**We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," Kitten said.**_

_**Izzy smiled at Arxina. The girls sat there and talked for ages about the wedding, Arxina's birthday, Kitten's new hair style and Izzy's nails. The girls sat in star buckets for a good three hours when they finally decided to leave. The girls walked down the high street looking through shop windows. Kitten and Izzy were looking for presents for Arxina for her birthday. Arxina expect on saying that they didn't need to buy her anything but they expect on saying yes.**_

"_**Ok how about this Demyx and Axel takes you out shopping tomorrow and you can get my present with them," Arxina said.**_

"_**Ok fine," Izzy said.**_

"_**Alright," Kitten said.**_

_**The girls walked back to Arxina's they were talking about the month holiday Kitten and Izzy came back from, The girls met a few hot boys and stuff. They were in Washington D.C for the last month and they came back a week early without telling anybody. After 20 minutes Kitten, Izzy and Arxina turned up at the Hikari's front door. Arxina went through her handbag and pulled out her keys. The girls entered the house.**_

"_**DADDY IM HOME," Arxina shouted.**_

"_**I'M IN THE STUDY DARLING," Xenmas shouted done the stairs.**_

_**All three girls raced up stairs and passed outside Xenmas study. The girls straighten there clothes and flatten there hair. Arxina turned the door handle and entered the room. Inside the room was Xenmas, Saix, Aunty Arabella, Sephiorth, Larxene's boyfriend Reno and Mr Rufus.**_

"_**Good afternoon Gentlemen and Aunty Arabella," Arxina said.**_

"_**Good afternoon Arxina," Xenmas said.**_

"_**Daddy, Kitten and Izzy are home early," Arxina smiled.**_

"_**Well you and girls go and do your things," Xenmas said.**_

_**Arxina smiled at everybody in the room. Arxina exited the room. She noticed that the girls were missing. She shrugged her shoulders went up another two flight's and entered her room. She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. She logged into MSN and noticed that Xion, Rinoa and Roxas was only.**_

"_**Oh goody," Arxina smiled.**_

'_**DangerBoyRoxas has invited you to talk,'**_

_**Arxina pressed expect.**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Hello Princess**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Hello Roxie poo**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: How was dinner with your mum**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Horrible u know she marred Ventus**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Uh-hu**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Well she invited her nephew 'SORA'**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Are baby you ok**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: I swear I was going to turn round and slam his face into the bloody table**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Well u should of**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: I know**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Anything else**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Well on the way back I bumped into Kitten and Izzy on the way back**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: There home**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Yeah they came home a week early as a surprise**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: How r they**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: There ok they r with Axel and Roxas at the moment**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Alright**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Yeah**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: So what are you doing after school tomorrow**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Nothing as far as I know**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: How about me and you go to the cinema**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Really Roxas**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: Of course babe**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Alright what are we going to see**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: How about the new Disney movie UP**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: In 3D**_

_**DangerBoyRoxas: If we must**_

"_**Arxina come down its time for dinner," Xigbar sad knocking on Arxina's door.**_

"_**Give me a second Xig's," She said.**_

_**DreamWeaverArxina: Soz love got go down stairs for dinner**_

_**Arxina put her status to away closed the laptop. She rushed down the hallway swung herself onto the banister and slid downstairs. She walked calmly into the dinning room to see everyone there. She sat down in between Zexion and Marluxia. Everyone started to talk. They talked about Kittens and Izzys trip to Washington. School and work etc. After dinner dinner everyone went of to do there seprate thing. Izzy, Kitten, Axel and Demyx went upstairs to the game room. Reno and Larxene went upstairs to Larxene's room. Sephiorth, Rufus and Aunt Arabella went home. Saix and Xenmas went upstairs to do paperwork. Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexause, Luxord and Vexen went out somewere. Marluxia went out to do some gardening on the front lawn. Zexion went to the library to read some books and Arxina went upstairs to do her art homework.**_

_**Arxina sat in the seat under her window and looked at the scene. Behind there house was a forest with a lake running through it. Arxina's homework was to draw the scene from ur bedroom window. Arxina pulled out a art pad and a pencil case from her school bag and started sketching. She reached for a remote at her feet for her stereo player and pressed the player button. She can't remember the CD that was in there. Then 'Fuck you' By Lily Allen came on. Arxina smiled to herself as she started to sketch the trees and the lake. After a long time and the Cd repeated it self twice Arxina had finished drawing the picture and colouring it in.**_

_**Arxina smiled at her work and placed everything back into her bag. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30pm. "Bugger," She mumbled. Walked into the bathroom striped from her clothes and entered the shower. Arxina wrapped a towel round her body and one round her hair. She brushed her teeth and but some cream on her face to control her spots. She went into her bedroom took the towel away from her hair. She grabbed her hairdryer and did her hair. Arxina finished of her hair and changed into her pjs. She looked out of the window and smiled she hummed Beauty and the Beast whilst she placed everything in her room in there right places. Arxina smiled to herself. Arxina got into bed and was about to go to sleep.. When her phone went of.**_

_**(Text)**_

_**Night and Day**_

_**The rising and the setting sun**_

_**Lilys and Bluebells remind me of your eyes**_

_**The sea reminds me of your hair**_

_**Snow reminds of your skin**_

_**Roses remind me of your lips**_

_**Coconuts remind me of your smell**_

_**What have u done to me**_

_**Your always on my mind**_

_**When you cry**_

_**I cry to**_

_**I cant keep u of my mind**_

_**The books you read and the titles are always in my head**_

_**You're an angel in a human body**_

_**Just something to remind you I always love you**_

_**Good night Princess**_

_**And lets to wait till tomorrow is another day**_

_**Love you loads Roxas**_

_**Arxina smiled at the text. She sent a quick reply and drifted of to the land of sleep. But little did she knew tomorrow her life is going to take a turning for the worst. **_

_**Well that's the fifth chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Axel after you and burn you to hell and back again. Oh yes I do know they are to young to drive but how cares. Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina. I don't hate Kairi or namine its just how the story goes. I need a nick name for Arxina guys please. Also guys sorry I've started my GCSE's this year and im going to be major busy. Plus I need peoples fanfic charcters if they want to be init. Ive given you a hint for whats going to happen in the next chapter.**_


	6. This is totally bad

Unlike the rest of her family Arxina was a sweet kind and cute girl.

Her older brothers and sister. Were cruel, horrible and mean. Arxina was quiet and they were loud.

The family.

Xenmas Light Hikari = Father

Saix Moon Hikari = Fathers Parenter

Aqua Warrior Sky = Mother (ran away with Ventus got remarried)

Xigbar Space Hikari = Oldest brother (16)

Xaldin Wind Hikari = Second Oldest (16)

Vexen Ice Hikari = Third Oldest (16)

Lexause Rock Hikari = Forth Oldest (16)

Zexion Shadow Hikari = Fifth Oldest (15)

Axel Fire Hikari = Sixth oldest (15)

Demyx Water Hikari = Seventh oldest (15)

Luxord Time Hikari = Eight Oldest (15)

Marluxia Flower Hikari = Third Youngest (14)

Larxene Thunder Hikari = second Youngest (14)

Arxina Nightmare Hikari = Youngest (13)

The family business was stuff that Arxina never wanted to get involved but she had to. Sora and Riku key wants to get back at the Hikari and they will use her,

Tuesday Morning.

Everything was a rush this morning. Everyone forgot to switch on there alarms. Pretty ironic I would

say. Arxina was standing in the middle of the kitchen a peace of toast in her mouth. In a pair of purple

leggings and a one shoulder over sized blue top with a picture of a dragon on it. She had a pair of

purple fingerless gloves on and a pair of blue ballet flats. Her make-up was simple today a bit of

mascara, blusher and pink glittery lip-gloss. She placed her hair up in a pony tail that day.

Larxene walked calmly into the kitchen. "Arxina have you seen."

"There under the table Larx," Arxina said grabbing her purple hoodie and putting it on.

"How did you,"

"Cause I know your going out on a date with Reno later," She said finishing her toast of.

Larxene grabbed a pair of knee high boots out from under the kitchen table. She slipped them on she

was wearing a yellow miniskirt, a black halter top and a yellow tartan jacket . Izzy and Kitten walked in

at the same time. Izzy was wearing purple skinny jeans with a purple tee and a black waistcoat with a

pair of ankle black boots. Kitten was wearing a red miniskirt black leggings that ended under her knees,

A black belt a red halter top and a black jacket that ended and a pair of black high heels with a red

outline round the edges just below her breasts all four girls looked brilliant as normal.

All four of them heard a few beeps from outside. Kitten, Izzy and Larxene smiled at Arxina. She stuck her tongue out at them grabbed her school bag and zoomed out of the house. In front of the Hikari house hold was Roxas waiting in his four by four. Arxina sided into the car. She smiled at Roxas and kissed him on the cheek..

"How are you this morning," Roxas said. Starting up the car and driving of.

Arxina yawned slightly and mumbled, "Sleepy."

"Well lucky for you I have a flask of coffee for you in my bag," He said.

Arxina smiled and nodded to Roxas she reached down for his bag and pulled it on to her lap. She reached into the bag and her fingers brush lightly over cold metal. She knew it wasn't a flask of coffee her eyes flicked over to roxas but he didn't noticed. She opened the bag wider and peered into the bag. She saw school books, P.e kit, wallet, pencil case, Flask of coffee, his lunch and a .. gun. Arxina's eyes grew as lager as plates her skin came a lot more paler than it was.

"Roxas stop the car."

"What.." Roxas looked over at her.

"Roxas I am telling you now STOP THE BLOODY CAR."

Roxas pulled over and they both stepped out of the car. Arxina pulled the gun out of Roxas bag and waved it in his face.. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING," She screamed at him.

"Arxina please calm down."

"Calm down you want me to calm fucking, Roxas Destiny."

Roxas grabbed hold of Arxina's arm and pulled her roughly to him. She bang straight into his chest. He gripped her wrists very tightly. She looked up at him to see him glaring down at her.

"Know you will silence to me Arxina and you wont breath a word about it," He growled down at her. She nodded her head at him. "Now, You and me arent going at date tonight for the love of it, Your father wants use to get information of somebody, We are meeting the man behind the cinema after we come out of the movies, Your father wants us to come out and meet him, But to make sure he doesn't tell the police about us I've got to shoot him. But you've got to distract him while I shoot him."

Arxina looked shocked her father was using her AGAIN. "By any chance do we have to look like proper mafia,"

Roxas nodded his head. "There's a set of clothes in the trunk which we change into after the movie,"

Arxina face flashed with anger. "I feel like a pawn in these games."

"You ain't the only one darling know come on we've missed homeroom,"

Arxina got herself back into the car along with roxas. They drove down the road to there school. They were half an hour late for English. Arxina and Roxas got into English and sat down in there seats Mr Cloud gave them a look and Arxina shook her head.

"Ok class , Juxerpostion," Mr Cloud said, "Can anybody tell me what it is,"

Arxina placed her hand up, "Yes Ms Hikari,"

"Juxerpostion is when a scene in a book, movie or a play is all happy and brilliant in one scene then the next is horrible then back to lovely again," She said in a cool calm voice.

"Correct Ms Hikari," He said. "Know turn to page 78 in your text books and do exercises 1 to 30,"

Arxina sat there looking at the Questions in front of her that she was asked to do. She looked at tad bit paler than normal. Arxina sat there doing the question when she heard a light tapping on the window. She looked over to her right, when her eyes raised up they locked with Xigbar telling her to come. She looked around the classroom to see everyone hard at work including Roxas and Xion. Mr Cloud looked like he was marking work, Arxina nodded to Xigbar she grabbed her bag. She quietly opened the window and slipped out of her class. She landed on the ground with a little thump.

"What is it Xigbar," She said as they walked to the family limo.

"Me, you, Larxene, Luxord and Zexion have a job to do," He said.

"By any chance is it related to the job me and Roxas have to do,"

"Yes." He said opening the limo door and they both got in.

Inside the limo was Zexion, Larxene and Luxord. Xigbar and Arxina sat down in the limo as it drove them home.

"what's the mission then," Larxene said.

"We are going into the Key's territory," Xigbar said.

"let me guess we've got to and nick something," zexion said.

"We're nicking the plans for the next raid on the Destiny's warehouse," Luxord said.

"So they are after the new weapons we've got," Arxina said.

"Got in one sis," Xigbar said.

"The mission is to break into the Key's mansion and steal the plans which are on the top floor inside Sora's bedroom," Luxord said.

"outfits for this mission are plain black along with mask to cover hair and black sunglasses," Larxene said.

The car came to a stop inside the Hikari's garage. All of them exited the limo and ran up the stairs to there room. Five bangs echoed the hole house which meant they were all in there rooms. Arxina stripped from her clothes she reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a long sleeved v-neck black jumper and black skinny jeans. She got them on as fast as she could she went through her draws and grabbed a pair of black gloves and black sunglasses she put the gloves on and did the same with a pair of knee length boots.

She couldn't find the mask to keep her hair from being seen so she grabbed a hoodie as well. She wrapped the hoodie round her waist. She raced down stairs and came to the front outside was three motorbikes one had larxene and luxord on, and the other two had xigbar and zexion on. She got on behind zexion and they zoomed of to the Keys territory. Arxina gripped onto Zexion on for dear life around five minutes later they were outside the Key mansion. Arxina pulled on her hoodie and pulled the hood up it covered all her hair. She placed her sunglasses over her eyes and made sure her two guns were in her trouser pockets. Arxina, Larxene, Luxord, Xigbar and Zexion walked up the Key's drive way. Arxina pulled her hood back a bit when they got to the front door she pulled out a hair pin and placed it in the key hole. Arxina twisted the pin in the lock and it opened.

**WITH Izzy, Demyx, Kitten and Axel**

All four of them was walking down the hallway to science chatting about stuff when they hear, "GUYS WAIT UP," All four of them turned on the spot to see roxas and Xion running down the hallway to them.

"What is it," Izzy said.

"Its Arxina she's diapered." Xion breathed heavily.

"What do you mean." Kitten said.

"she was in English for like 10 to 15 minutes and when Mr cloud called her name on the register there was no answer then everyone looked at her seat, She wasn't there and the window was opened." Roxas said in a worried voice.

"i think I know were she is," axel said.

"Where is she love," Kitten said.

"The Key household," Axel said.

"Oh my god," Xion said.

Izzy and kitten walked up to Xion and grabbed her by the arm to hold her up. "Darling what's wrong," Izzy said.

"Roxas was I right when we heard that Sora was of ill today," Xion said.

"Yeah sis your rig…….. FUCK she's going to be killed," Roxas said. Trying to run of but he couldn't cause Demyx grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him in between him and Axel.

"Look kid let them do this job," Axel growled.

"If the don't Roxas your family is out of the business," Demyx said in a low tone.

Axel turned to walk away and said, "And Roxas you hurt are sister in any shape or form again,"

"We'll make sure you go through hell," Demyx said. They both started to walk of.

"Girls come on," Axel shouted at the end of the hallway.

Izzy and Kitten smiled slightly at them both and hugged them both. They both ran down the hallway to catch up with the boys.

After the four of the were out of sights Xion turned to roxas, He answered her silent question, "Later after History me and you are bunking and we are going after them."

Xion nodded and the both headed of to History.

**Arxina**

'Why are these things always so bloody hard to find,' she thought. Whilst looking through a bedroom which looked like it was lived in. she then looked through the dresser to pull out a photo of Sora Key and Riku Cold. 'This must have been taken last year' She thought to herself.

"Oh mother of shit Im in Sora's room," She said aloud dropping the picture frame on to the floor. The glass shattered into tiny pieces. Arxina never noticed early but someone else was in the room with her.

She ignored the glass over the floor and went on to the side table. Whilst she was looking through the doors she heard a crunch of the glass and she froze. 'Oh god someone is here,' went through her mind. She felt her hood being pulled away from her head and her hair falling down her back. She didn't dare turn round to see who it was she was to scared to do it. She heard the click of a gun been pulled of safety.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," She heard a male voice say.

Arxina was tugged from her position on her knees in front of the side table. To on her feet facing a bare chest. She glanced to her side to see the gun pointing at her head ready to blow her brains out. She glanced up and locked eyes wit Sora. Ocean blue clashed with violet.

"Well look who it isn't," Sora smirked. "Now what the hell are you doing here and answer truthfully or I will blow your brains out," he said.

"Ok, ok," She said quickly, "We're after your new plans,"

"So it worked then," He smirked.

"What worked." She said.

"Are little tip of." he said

"Oh my you rang us,"

"At least somebody got brains in your family."

"But unfortunately for you, you aren't leaving her for a long time."

She felt something on the back of her neck then her world went black. She slumped to the floor in front of Sora on her front. He lifted her into his arms easily and exited the room.

**IZZY And KITTEN SCIENCE**

They both sat at the back of science listening to there teachers boring lecture about the different between Jet and Onyx. To be truthful the girls didn't give a shit they were copying down the notes but not paying attention. Alex and Demyx had got sent out in the first ten minutes for misbehaving again. Not a lot had changed since the girls had been away the school was the same along with there other halves. Kitten looked out the window and got a chill down her back she didn't know why but she had a feeling that Arxina was in trouble. She poked Izzy in the side, Izzy turned and gave Kitten a look saying What. Kitten shrunk a bit in her chair.

"What do you want Kitten," Izzy said, Looking at the shrunken Kitten.

"Will I was going to tell you something but now," Kitten smiled.

"Kitten I swear,"

"OK ok, Well I think Arxina is in trouble,"

Izzy really not paying attention to what she just said, replied, "yeah we can take Arxina out shopping on Saturday…… wait a sec what,"

"I said I think Arxina is in trouble,"

Izzy zoomed straight out of class her screaming she's going to find her baby. Kitten looked at the teacher smiled at the teacher sweetly side stepped out of the room and when she was out of the room she zoomed of shouting, "WAIT UP I CANT RUN IN HIGH HEELS"

**XENMAS AND SAIX**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is," Saix said.

Larxene, Luxord, Xigbar and Zexion were standing in front of Xenmas and Saix in there office.

"Well…. We were doing as you asked and trying to find those plans," Luxord started.

"Then we heard the front door open so we legged it," Larxene said.

"We didn't relive that we left her until we were nearly home," Zexion said.

"So your telling me that you left," Xenmas said looking more deadly than normal, "My youngest daughter in the Key mansion,"

"Father we didn't mean to," Xigbar said.

"Just get out of my sight and go to school, I need to think," Xenmas said.

All four teenagers walked out of the room looking upset with themselves.

"Xenmas everything is going to be alright," Saix said

"No its not Saix my youngest daughter is in the most danger she's ever been in," Xenmas growled.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes when Xenmas phone rang he looked at the callers ID to see it was Arxina.

He flipped the phone to answer it, "Arxina."

"No Xenmas this is Sora."

"Sora what have you done with my baby girl."

"I havent done anything."

Xenmas heard a scream of pain in the background, "I know that's my daughters scream what are you doing to her."

"Im not doing anything to her Xenmas but Riku and Seifer are."

"What do you want."

"Well my father says you give us 3 million dollars in the next hour and have Roxas deliver it to us on the connor of Wonder lane we'll give you back your little girl."

The phone line went dead. Xenmas turned to Saix and said. "Get everyone for the organization and avalanche here know.

**XION AND ROXAS HISTORY**

Xion and Roxas were sitting in the back of the classroom learning about the Treaty of Versaille. All they got out of it was that a guy called Hitler was breaking this Treaty which was made at the end of world war 1. They listened to the teachers speech about it which felt like they had been sitting in the same spot for years but they had only been there for 30 minutes.

Whilst the teacher was explaining the Treaty a knock on the door. "COME IN," The teacher shouted and one of the person from the main office. The woman gave the teacher a note he read it over and said, "Denzel, Rinoa, Marlene, Roxas and Xion," All five of them looked at one another and shrugged there shoulders, "Your parents want you to go to the Hikari's house hold straight away,"

Now all the students turned to look at them. The five of them collected there things and walked calmly out of class. When the door was closed all of them sprinted down the hall to the front doors.

"Any of you have an idea why we have been called to the Hikari's household." Denzel said.

"I have a hunch," Xion said.

"What is it Xion," Marlene said.

"Arxina," She said.

The other four kind of paused. 'Arxina oh god no,' Ran through the fours heads.

"You must be joking," Rinoa said.

"She disappeared in English and we bumped into Kitten, Izzy, Axel and Demyx they said she and a few others had gone on a mission to the Key mansion," Xion said.

The five of tem turned a connor when they bumped into Crystal Nightwaters, Maria Jones, Darren Down, Toby Little and Steve Lawrence. The five of them turned and looked at the Avalanche and Organization members.

"Well isn't it the losers," Crystal smiled.

"Oh shut up Nightwaters," Roxas said.

"What's wrong Destiny, Missing your princess," Darren smirked.

In a second flat Denzel and roxas were on top of him beating the shit out of him. Xion, Marlene and Rinoa looked at the two boys in shock. Toby and Steve tried to ball Denzel and Roxas of Darren.

"BOYS STOP IT," Rinoa screamed at them.

"Boys stop it come on we have to get there," Marlene said.

"Think of Arxina you two, she wouldn't want this," Xion said

Both boys paused Xion was right Arxina wouldn't of wanted this. The boys got of Darren and walked to the end of the hallway and opened the main door and exited the building.

Xion, Rinoa and Marlene turned and glared at Crystal and Maria. Xion said in a low dangerous scary tone, "You breath one bad word about Arxina and I promise you Nightwaters, You will drinking through a straw for the next two years," She said. Turning on her heels, "Come girls," She said. Walking down the hallway her heels clicking were the only sound in the hallway.

Marlene and Rinoa smirked at them and walked down the hall way the girls hips swinging . The girls all reached the door and they walked out into the freezing cold air. They saw Roxas and Denzel in Roxas's four by four the girls ran to the car got in a buckled up.

"Ready girls," Denzel smirked.

The three girls smiled in the back and nodded there head and the four by four zoomed down the high way, way above speed limit, but the five of them didn't care.

**HIKARI HOUSEHOLD MEETING ROOM**

Xion, Roxas, Marlene, Denzel and Rinoa sat down in there seats and looked round the room every single Organization and Avalanche people were there expect one Arxina. The room was filled with chairs and a stage which had Arabella, Sephiorth, Xenmas, Saix, Rufus, Reno, Xigbar and Larxene. It would normally have Arxina up there as well but she wasn't there.

"Good morning Avalanche and Organization members," Xenmas said. "You are all going to be thinking why the hell are we here, Well the reason is that one of are top elite members has been kidnapped."

Everyone was in a uproar over this, An elite member, There wasn't a lot of them and most of them were teenagers the elite. "MASTER XENMAS WHO IS IT," A person from the huge crowd shouted.

"Well look around you and tell me who is missing," He said his voice dropping ever so slightly.

Everyone looked around and there eyes locked onto the Top female elite chair. They shook there head as a silent plead of no.

"As you've noticed the top female elite on both sides is missing, It is true my youngest daughter Arxina has been kidnapped." Xenmas said.

"Yesterday night at 10pm why had a tip of that the Key's and the Cold's were planning to break in to the Destiny's Weapon storage," Arabella said.

"So the leaders came together late last night and came up with a plan to take the plans from the Key mansion," Rufus said.

At that point Larxene the second elite female stood up and walked to the front of the stage, "So Master Xenmas sent me, Arxina, Xigbar, Luxord and Zexion of to get the plans, As normal we stuck to the plan and we went are different ways, The last time I saw Arxina was walking up the stairs to the top floor, We heard the door open and a few people entered the house, Master Xenmas told us to leg it if somebody entered the house," She looked on the edge of bursting into tears, "But we forgot the most important person on this trip," Larxene took her seat.

"As you must of realized they left Arxina behind," Sephiorth said.

"Today half an hour after Arxina was kidnapped we had a phone call made on Arxina's phone to Xenmas, But it was Sora Key demanding a payment of 3 million dollars for the release of Arxina, We have the money in this briefcase," Arabella held up the briefcase, "They told us that it must be Roxas who hands it over in the next 1 hour which was 30 minutes ago that we had that phone call." a few people turned to look at Roxas. Saix took a deep breath, "We are going to go through with the transfer but not fully,"

That lined grabbed everyone's attention in a second flat. "We are going to give them the money but this is fake money but they wont realize that until they try to case it in a the bank," Rufus said.

"But to be on the safe side we are sending twenty people to mill about the area just in case the plan goes wrong," Arabella said. "We need some volunteers to go,"

Everybody's hand in the room shot up in the air. Arabella stood there and giggled at them all. A few minute later they had chosen the people who are going to be undercover on this mission.

"We have another 20 minutes to get ready and get on this mission there is no way im leaving my god daughter out there in the clutches of those vial people," Sephiorth.

Avalanche and The organization was like one big family. Arabella and Sephiorth controlled the Avalanche, Arabella was Xenmas's younger sister. Sephiorth was the Hikari's children's godfather. Rufus was married to Arabella so he was Uncle Rufus to the Hikari's. The destiny's had been friends with Xenmas and Arabella since they were born. Then the other family's were there friends when they were little.

But the thought on everybody's mind was is Arxina going to be ok.

Im such a bitch, lol, So Arxina's in danger this is what I was hinting to in the last chapter. And im totally glad my Bffl likes it.

Well that's the sixth chapter long I know but I like it long so please Review or I'll send Axel after you and burn you to hell and back again. Oh yes I do know they are to young to drive but how cares. Oh I don't own any of the charcters accept for Arxina. I don't hate Kairi or namine its just how the story goes. I need a nick name for Arxina guys please. Also guys sorry I've started my GCSE's this year and im going to be major busy. Plus I need peoples fanfic charcters if they want to be init. Kitten is based on me when I was 11 and Izzy is based on my BFFL who live in Oxford :'(.


End file.
